Bad Birthday? I think not!
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: It's Harry's 21st birthday! In response to the Birthday Challenge on Accio Firebolt. One-shot.


****

DISCLAIMER: I own the rabbit that gave birth to the plot bunny! The characters belong to JKR.

****

A/N: In response to the **Birthday Challenge** on Accio Firebolt. I've just returned from a three-day birthday party and as soon as I got my shower, I started writing this. It's so good to be back home!

* * *

****

Bad Birthday? I think not!

I'm twenty-one. Yay… I guess. I'm supposed to be happy about it, but I'm not. I'm still at the Dursley's, waiting for Ron to write me asking me to stay with him. I'm supposed to be living on my own now, but I'm not. Dumbledore still wants me to live here. I can't understand his way of thinking. I'm an adult and I want to live on my own. I'm supposed to get a job now but you know how my aunt and uncle are. No magic! And I don't want to work in the Muggle world. I want a job at the Ministry of Magic!

I received Hermione's present this morning. She's sent me a book, again. Thankfully, it's about Quidditch. Ron hasn't written for a month now, and I don't know where he is. I went to the Burrow for a visit last month, but he wasn't there. Mrs. Weasley didn't even tell me where he was. Why all this secrecy? Ron's my best friend, for Merlin's sake! I have the right to know where he is and how is he doing!

I can't believe myself. Instead of going out and celebrating my birthday, I'm sitting here, locked up in my room like I used to do when I was eleven and thinking about… I don't even know what am I thinking of! The war is over. The Ministry is after the remaining Death Eaters, while I - the Boy-Who-Lived - am stuck at my room with no cake and no friends!

Oh, there's Hedwig and she has brought me a package. I hope it's from Ron.

I take the package and I see the familiar scribble of Hagrid's handwriting. Which reminds me - I should pay him a visit.

How nice of him. This is my first wooden lion statue. He must've made it himself.

I put the statue on my desk and stare at it for a while. It's nice to have someone to remember your birthday, even if you can't remember theirs. No - scratch that. I _don't_ know Hagrid's birthday - another reason to visit him.

Twenty-one years old. If my parents were alive, they would've been proud. Their son has gone through different difficulties, but he's alive. I'm alive and I made it to my twenty-first birthday. However, I'm not happy about it and I don't know why.

Maybe because I don't have school in September to look forward to? Maybe I won't be spending the last month of summer at the Burrow before going back to school? Maybe because I haven't heard from my best friend for about a month?

Yes, that must be it. I miss my friend. I miss Ron Weasley, the boy whom I met on my first day to Hogwarts. The boy who has suffered a lot because of me - doing things he didn't have to, but he wanted to be with me all the time. I wish I knew where he is and how he is. If something has happened to him, Mrs. Weasley would've told me, but she seemed happy about Ron not being at home for so long.

I pace my room back and forth. The Dursley's are doing some shopping for their 'little boy.' He will reach to Hagrid's size if they continue to pamper him all the time. I really wonder how does his girlfriend even speak to him! Ugh!

Maybe Ron isn't in the country? But where would he go? Charlie won't invite him because he wouldn't want to put his little brother in danger. Bill won't invite him because he doesn't have the time to do so. The Goblins are becoming too much demanding these days.

Is he back at Hogwarts? No, I don't think so.

Two owls invade my room. Hedwig is restless in her cage. She's jealous whenever she sees an owl delivering something for me. One of them is carrying a small package; the other has a letter. I look at the package first.

Well, it seems Mr. Ronald Weasley has finally decided to write! I'm dying in anxiousness to read his letter. I rip the wrapping paper eagerly and to my astonishment… it's a book. Ron's becoming a Hermioneaholic. I put the book aside and start reading the letter:

-------------------------------

__

Hi mate!

Happy birthday!

Sorry for not writing all this time. I've been busy helping Bill with his work over here, in Cairo. He's going to be transferred to London and he must finish every unfinished work before leaving. I've been helping him in breaking some difficult curses and I think I'm doing a good job at it. (Bill said so)

I might stay in Egypt for another month. I want to see several places about which Hermione used to talk all the time. I'll write you again, soon. I promise.

I'm sending you a little present, I hope you like it. (and no, I'm not Hermioneaholic!)

Cheers!

Ron

-------------------------------

How did he know I'd call him that?

I look at the book and read its title: _Curse Breakers: A Starter's Manual_

Interesting. A new curse would be a nice change to do. I can perform magic in front of whomever I want, as long as there are no Muggles around. Ron must've found curse breaking an interesting thing to do and he decided that I have the full right to learn how to do it too. I wish he was here instead of this book!

I look at the other envelope, which seems pretty familiar. Oh yes, it's from Hogwarts.

I remember when I used to get letters from school. It used to make me feel like I'm connected to the world, no matter what it contained.

I open the envelope and a pair of red socks drop put of it. It's hand-made and there's a golden snitch embroidered on the sides. Why would Dumbledore send me socks?

I take the letter out of the envelope and I find out that there are two letters folded together. I read the first one; it's from Dobby! I should've guessed from the socks!

-------------------------------

__

Dear Harry Potter, Sir!

Dobby is wishing you a happy birthday.

Dobby is made the socks. Dobby hopes Harry Potter will like the present Dobby sends him.

Dobby is missing Harry Potter at school.

Best wishes,

Dobby

-------------------------------

That was nice of him. He brought me only trouble at first, but then he was fine. I really liked giving him socks all the time.

I put the socks and Dobby's letter on a side and pick up the other letter. It's from Dumbledore.

-------------------------------

__

Dear Harry,

Congratulations on your twenty-first birthday. I hope that you're having a nice time with your aunt and uncle.

(Yeah, VERY nice time, indeed.)

__

I wanted to give you your present in person, but due to some urgent work here at the school, I decided to send it to you in a letter.

It is my greatest pleasure and honor to inform you that you've been accepted as the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Congratulations! I hope to see at the next meeting of the Order to hand you the official membership certificate in person. We'll notify you about the date and time as soon as it's set.

Happy birthday, Harry. Have fun celebrating your day!

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

-------------------------------

I can't believe my eyes. I read the letter three more times to make sure it's not an illusion. There has to be a mistake! I've given up on becoming a member of the Order because they all thought I was still a kid! Maybe they've made an exception now.

My boring birthday has gained a new taste. I feel I'd fly through the roof of this misery I call home. I'm going to attend the meeting, tease Ron and Hermione about it, and I'll ask Dumbledore to let me live at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. I want to live far away from Privet Drive. To live like a normal wizard who wants to start a new life, a wizard who wants a new family, a wizard who'd give everything he has just to be with his family. And my family is my friends. I love them all and I want to be with them. I want to feel their love in person and not just through letters.

I'm going to the Burrow now and will wait for Dumbledore's next letter. He will inform the Weasley's about the next meeting of the Order anyway, and I don't think they'd mind me staying with them until then.

I start packing my stuff as fast as I could. I'm apparating, without even telling the Dursley's about leaving. Let them think I'm still in this room. They won't mind me dying alone, anyway.

As I finish packing my trunk, Hedwig starts hooting softly, as to remind me of her presence. I put her inside her cage and lock its door. With a flick of my wand, I'm in front of the Burrow. I put Hedwig's cage on the ground and disapparate. I pick up my trunk and check the room again to make sure I haven't left anything behind. I can come back later, in case I forgot something.

I apparate in front of the Burrow and see Ginny standing there, waiting for me. Her smile melts my heart. Wait… where did that come from? Since when did I feel this way about Ginny? She looks beautiful with that blue dress she's wearing. So simple and so elegant at the same time.

Merlin's beard. I'm losing my mind. I can't be thinking this way about my best friend's sister! But I can't help it. She's beautiful and I like her.

I take a deep breath and step forward. Hedwig's cage seems to be already inside the house, since I can't find it where I left it a moment ago. Looks like Ginny has taken her inside.

Ginny… why didn't I notice her before? Oh yeah, Ron was around all the time and we never had the chance to speak about girls, so I never noticed her. How stupid I was!

I won't let that happen again, though. I'm going to stay here for a while, and I'll make sure to get closer to Ginny. Let's just hope she would have some feelings for me.

"Hello, Ginny," I say as I approach her. She's standing in front of the door.

"Hello, Harry. Happy birthday," she says and before I could think, she kisses my cheek. I can get used to this!

This simple kiss was the best birthday present I received in my whole live.

****

The Fin!

* * *

****

A/N: The button is shiny again! Review!


End file.
